Girl Power Maybe
by Candymae1997
Summary: When a terrible accident happen to the Dr's experiment the South Park Boys will have a surprise come to them. What will it be? I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 - The Experiments

Pt. 1: Supah Powered Clone Foster Chicks

1996- government lab middle park county Colorado U.S.A

Towlie is wandering around because he escaped from drug rehab. He stumbles on a government laboratory. He walks through the door and starts messing around with the 1st thing his high ass notices, which would be some test tubes with strange neon colored liquids. He has no idea what is going on.

Since he was high, he was easily bored with mixing the pretty colors and eventually he just kind of wandered off.

His joint was almost used up, so as he was walking off he flicked it onto the ground into a small puddle of gasoline. The sparks from the still lit dub caught onto the gas and made a small fire.

Dr. Mephisto noticed this and tried to put out the flames. He grabbed Towlie and soaked him in a clear liquid that looked like water and tried to beat out the flames. unfortunately for Towlie, it was more gasoline and he lit on fire instantly, the flames also catching on the Dr.'s jacket sleeve.

In a panic, the Dr. stopped, dropped, and freaked the hell out while rolling around on the floor. His leg bumped another pot of gasoline, which spilled out onto the rapidly spreading fire.

The Dr. finally got the flames from him when he realized what was going on. The lab was on fire and he needed to save his most precious experiments! He grabbed Towlie, one of his most favorite experiments, and tried to shake the flames from him. While doing so, he knocked over the table containing the strange neon mixtures. The strange mixtures started glowing as they seeped through a crack on the floor, dripping slowly into a closet in the basement.

With the flames finally off the stoned towel, the Dr. rushed down to the basement to save some unborn fetus' he was working on for stem cell research. He let out a relieved sigh as he seen that the fire had not got this far.

He gathered the jars containing the unborn babies and put them all in the fire-proof closet. There was only enough room for the experiments, so the Dr. made a quick decision. He laid down Towlie on the floor of the closet, then placed the jars on top of him. The Dr. asked Towlie if he had any last words.

"Make sure you always have a spare towel! You never know when you might need a Mmmphhmppphmpphh-" the Dr. didn't have time to hear another word from our favorite stoner. He placed the last jar on Towlie's mouth and shut the door. He managed to climb out of one of the high up windows by standing on a chair on a table.

He didn't notice the strange colorful glowing occurring inside the closet as he made his escape. It would be five long days before the closet would be opened again. As the Dr. glanced inside, he noticed the 7 jars containing 7 babies completely unharmed.

The Dr. also noticed that each jar was glowing in neon colors. The first jar was green, the next blue, then orange, red, purple, yellow, and black. He takes the black jar off of Towlies mouth.

"Thank god you showed up because i'm on my last joint and I need to borrow some grass. I will pay you back on the second Tuesday of next week." The Dr. ignores Towiles ramblings and collects his jars to take to his other lab in South Park to do research on the unborn babies.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cabs Suck Monkey Butt

9 months later

The last baby had finally had been "born" . Well as close to born to since they had been in a jar instead of the womb. The Dr. pulled the last of the 7 babies to be born out of the jar. The Dr. wrote in his journal that night " The last fetus matured today. They matured in the color order: blue, green, red, orange, black, purple, yellow. They each have their own color that they were given on the day of the terrible lab fire of 1996. They each have been given a special power and they are all female. I must go now for the new babe needs tending to."

The Dr. picked the baby out of the jar carefully so as not to send it into shock. He wondered what in the hell he was supposed to do with 7 damned infants. He didn't know how to raise a child! He never had any of his own, so how the hell was he supposed to know how to take care of one baby, let alone 7 of them!

Then a thought came to him. He would put the children up for adoption, pretending to be a sick uncle who cannot care for children at the moment. That way he will have the ability to check on them every now and again without seeming like a snoopy creeper.

Five to six days later, Dr. had found a nice family just outside of Greenley. They had agreed to take all the children. He had a meeting with them and decided they were the perfect family for them. A nice country agnostic couple with three kids that smelled like Dr. Pepper. Perfect.

All but the child with the black glow, she will go to the government for observation. Her 6 sisters will go to the foster family. They will not know how she is even alive or that she is their sister.

8 years later Denny P.O.V. (blue child)

Me and my 5 sister are going to run away to live in South Park because we hate our foster parents, the Whetherhan's. Lucky us this hot kid named Kenneth came and saved us when he got adopted. It's a good thing they got arrested because I was getting sick of that damn Dr. Pepper and living in the attic and stuff. They only had us locked away like that because we wouldn't believe what they did.

We only got to see got to see Kenneth when it was supper time or we were scrubbing the floor. Maybe Kenneth will be in South Park! There was a wired fat kid from there also but I punched him because he was be mean to Nikki, my sister, and was dissing our religion. He was a total asswipe, I think his name was Eric Cartman, or something like that. He cried like a little baby, which reminder of Bri, my youngest sister, when she don't get her way.

"Come on we are going to be late" said Sabri "okay" I said. So I threw my last T-shirt in and ran out the door. We road 45 miles to get there. We took the bus because cabs suck monkey butt. We fell asleep and almost missed our stop.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flower Pot Fat Ass

So we got off and found the nearest motel. Turns out, you have to be at least sixteen to get a room. That sucks monkey butt as well because my I.Q. is WAY higher than any sixteen year old around this monkey butt town. So we're walking down the street and decide to go to the nearest fast food place. unfortunately, these white trash cowboys don't know what a McDonald's is, so we go to a family owned coffee shop whose name I cannot begin to pronounce, but it somehow reminded me of tweekers and pot heads.

So we walk in and a really shaky blonde boy whose shirt is buttoned all wrong took us to a little boothe in the corner of the shop. We order some coffee and cheese sticks, or something like that. I hand the kid our money and he walks away twitching and mumbling something about gnomes stealing his boxers.

We sit in silence for a few minutes when I hear a disturbingly familiar voice. It was that fat Eric Cartman kid who lived with us. Replying to whatever it was that Eric had said was the pissed off voice of the one and only supah hot Kenneth McCormick.

"I'm seriously, you guys! This chick put broken glass and shaving cream in my pillow! I got the cuts to prove it!" Eric boasted. He was talking about me. Yipee.

"(Well, you deserved it fat boy! After calling her sister a stupid whore.)" Kenneth retorted in my defense. AWW! How sweet of him.

When I heard Kenneth's voice I turned around and found they were in the booth right behind ours. Just to make sure, I asked "Kenneth? Kenneth McCormick? Is that you?" Yep, it was him alright. SO HOT!

"Denny? My goodness! What you doing' all the way out here in South Park for? Ain't you supposed to be in Middle Park?" Kenneth had a heart stopping voice!

"Yea, but we're running away because they wanted to split us into different places, so we -" I got rudely interrupted by a random chinese guy speaking jibberish.

I was super surprised when my second to oldest sister (second oldest to me, that is!) Sabri answered him back in the same jibberish. What The Fuck? I turned to her with a giant question mark on my face (NOT REALLY!)

"The hell was that?" I asked incredulously.

"I just answered his question." she answered bluntly.

"Since when do you speak jibberish?" Nikki inquired from next to me.

"Do you guys not know English?" What the fuck? She acted like she didn't know what the hell we was talking' 'bout.

"That was most definitely NOT English. I would know, because I have straight A's in that class." Kenneth's cute green hatted friend said.

"Stop running' your Jew mouth, Kyel. Nobody wants the opinion of a dirty Jewrat." the fat ass was runnin' his damn mouth again!

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, FATBOY!" me and Kyle yelled at the fatty at the same time. hehe.

"You best be shutting your damn mouth, or Karma is gonna get you back for all the mean things you've done, and she is most certainly NOT going' to be nice!" Sabri said somewhat calmly. How can she be calm at a time like this? As I was getting ready to give her the 'You've lost your damn mind' look, when her eyes flashed a neon green. Everything seemed to go in slo-mo after that.

I turned to see what the hell she was looking at, and a flower-pot fell square on the bastards' head! SCORE! Its bout damn time something happened around here that was worth watching.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?" asked Kenneth's fourth friend, an awkward noirette with a blue hat and a red-proof ball thing on top. hehe, adorable.

"What about them?" Sabri asked innocently.

"Your eyes just flashed neon fucking green!" he exclaimed. Just about that time our waiter showed up with our food and stuff. As soon as he heard redpoofball kids' remark, he twitched uncontrollably and poured hot coffee all over the front of his shirt while screaming something about martians and gnomes taking over the world. What. A. Waste. Of. COFFEE!

"Dammit, Tweek! Look what you went and did!" Kyle yelled at the poor kid. How sad. While I was trying to calm the kid down, Redpoffball kid kept interrogating Sabri.

"Dude, why are your eyes doin' that? Did you contacts fall out or something?" he asked.

"I don't need contacts, and I have no clue what your talking' 'bout. My eyes are brown, not green! Maybe you're the one who needs contacts, dumb nuts!" Sabri said, getting a bit defensive. Apparently, she was fed up with all the dumb drama going' on in here, so she stormed outside and sat underneath a tree in the lawn of the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashing Eye

Still Denny's P.O.V.

I had finally got Tweeks shaking to a minimum and tried to get him to make him talk to me, even though my sister is a 'martian'. I get bored with his mumbling, so I try my very own brand of therapy. "If you don't sit still for ten seconds and make your words understandable I WILL slap your face off!" I threaten.

"GAAH! OH, Jesus! D-don't hurt me!" he stammers out. Well, at least he was making words. I closed my eyes and sighed. What the hell is wrong with this town?

I felt Tweeks shaking stop completely. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "There! Now was that so bad?" I ask him.

"Well, you did tell him you were gonna slap his face off..." My youngest sister, Bri, mumbled. I turned around and glared at her, sending her the "I'll get you later" look.

I looked back at ADHD boy, waiting for an answer. He mumbled something that sounded like no and thanks. Then he ran off to the kitchen to change his shirt or whatever. Satisfied, I turned back to the group.

"Soo..." Redpoofball guy mumbled.

"umm, so are you gonna introduce us to your sisters?" Kenneth said with boredom in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, what? Um yea..." I mumble, deep in thought. Cartman does one of those cough things to cover up an insult that sounded like he was calling me a dumb blonde or something.

I stand up to face the fat bastard with an evil grin on my face. "If you got something' to say, fatso, you bettah' say it tah mah face, or I will find out where you live and put more broken glass in ya pillah again! Ya got it?" I ranted angrily, my thick Okie accent comin' out. "SO, ya'll got somethin' ya'll like tah say tah meh face?" I focused everthing I had mentally on the fat bastard, and pushed with my mind.

Cartman screamed a really loud, blood curdling scream that sounded like someone had stabbed him in the back with a rusty nail. I love causing pain to people who deserve it! It was really funny everyone laughed.

We where talking and then we see Tweek go outside and that reminded me that Sabri was still outside. " Hey, you wanna go outside?" I said

So we go outside and these stupid sixth graders are picking' on Tweek. " Hey little forthie grader, where do you think your going?" a really ugly sixth grader said. " GAH, OH Jesus, Puh-please don't hurt me!" Tweek stammered.

Well I guess Sabri seen it because she came up and threatened to beat them up but they didn't listen to her which was a big mistake. " Kid get your twitchie butt under that tree." he stares blankly at her for a moment. "NOW!" he twitched his way under the tree Sabri was pointing to and then waited to see what was gonna go down.

"I warned you assholes to leave him alone, now didn't I?" she asked them in a creepy kinda polite way. "Now I have to get my new shoes aaaalll bloody now. What a waste of shoes, huh, Nikki?" Sabri smiled and started taking slow steps towards the asswipe sixth graders.

"Damn right, Sabri! I guess all six of us got to sacrifice our beautiful shoes just to defend twitchie over there." Nikki jerked her chin to where Tweek was sitting. Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw him blush. AAWWWW! Adorable!

"Ugh! But Nikki! I really like these here shoes!" I heard Bri whine.

"Then go stand by Twitchie!" Nikki yelled at her. God, Bri is so whiney! It is sooo irritating! Damn her shoes to hell!

So the five of us start to corner the sixth graders, all of us walking in sync in a perfect half circle thing. God, I bet we looked like something out of a horror movie about creepy little kids! Yippee!

The ugly sixth grader has had enough of us. Next thing I know, we is pounding their noses into their brains! Eventually they got smart and got on their bikes and ran over our toes and the back of our heels. Damn that hurts!

One of them almost got to Tweek, but before his bike could get anywhere near his spot under the tree, Sabri's eyes flashed green and a random branch fell on his head. He toppled over off of his bike and I think I heard some metal breaking. He's gonna have fun replacing that piece of his precious bike!

Someone knocked Nikki onto the ground and tried to run over her arms or something like that. I will never know what he was planning to do because before he even got within 5 feet of her, his tire melted into the ground! I looked at Nikki's eyes and sure enough, they flashed a bright neon red. What is with this family?

I looked at my other sisters and their eyes were flashing as well. All but Bri's, Because she got knocked the fuck out when that branch fell on that sixth grader earlier. Ha, serves her right!

While I was distracted with my major findings, a sixth grader caught me by surprise with a blow to the back of the head with a base-ball bat. Godammit these guys were irritating the hell out of me!

I brought all of my metal force to focus, like I did before with Cartman, and mentally threw it at the butthead. Next thing I know he was screaming bloody murder. I have heard enough screaming for one day!

Even more pissed off than I was before, I used my mental power to shut him the hell up! Everything went silent. No one could talk because I shut everyone up. Yippee! I just noticed Kenneth and his friends had joined us outside and were watching with gaping fish mouth expressions. I giggled a bit and let them have their voices back. Then everyone started talking at one time.

"Holy crap! What The Fuck just happened?" "How the hell did they do that?" "GAH! Oh, Jesus! She has mind control! She's gonna report me to the Martians! GAH! WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!" "Dude! That kicks ass! Can you teach me that some time, Denny?" "Oh My Fucking God I GOT MY SHOES DIRTY! DENNY! HELP!" "EVERYBODY SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTHES BEFORE I SHUT 'EM FOR YA!" I yelled over all the chaos.

Everyone went silent by their own free will this time (no thanks to me). "Now ya'll better listen and listen gud!" whoopie, my okie accent is back. Just great! "Ya'll meet mah in Cartman's basement tonight so I can explain some stuff to ya'll. If ya'll dunt show up, ya'll dunt get answers! 'Nd I know ya'll wunt answers 'cuz ya'll faces look like giant queshtun marks tah me. Meet us at seven!" I looked at everyone around me. "Got that?" A bunch of nodding heads and mumbled yesses could be heard throughout the parking lot from all the people we somewhat knew.

I called all my sisters to me so I could take count of all their injuries. "Is everyone okay?" I saw Nikki nod her head yes, along with my middle sisters Amy and Sky. Sabri was sleeping under the tree where Tweek is still violently twitching and mumbling something about a conspiracy and Santa Claus, (mental note: get that kid some prozac or something. Im serious!) and Bri was still out cold from the tree branch falling her head ('bout time something stop that girls whining! SO IRRITATING!) Other than that, I think we were all ok. We just need a place to crash for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 - Giant Sleep Over!

Still Denny's P.O.V.

I figured that Kyle kids' house had some spare bedrooms, and that Stan kid, too. I guess I could ask around and see if my girls could split up and sleep at some of these guys' houses. I'm sure there is plenty of room. I just really hate asking people for favors...

While I was thinking Kenneth came up beside me, making me jump back into reality. "Dammit, Kenneth! What the hell was that for?" I snapped at him.

"Sowwey, Denny." he said sounding like a major dork.

"Hey do you think my girl could stay with some of your friends, we can have a giant sleepover!" I asked

"Sure Stan is aways throwing super huge slumber party." Kenneth said

"Thank you Kenneth for everything."

"This is going to be awesome, by the way please call me Kenny."

" But I love your name, Kenneth!"

So we all went Cartman's house to have that meeting.

"Damn my big mouth." I muttered. Then I addressed the crowd of kids. "We really don't know how we got our powers. All we could find out is that we each have our own color assigned to us. I'm blue, Sabri is green, Nikki is red, Bri is yellow, Sky is purple, and Amy is orange. We don't really know how to use the curse we have been given. We are trying to figure out our powers. Some of us don't even have a power liked Bri, Sky, Amy. We are trying to hide from our foster parents that are trying to use our powers for evil. Kenneth knew our foster parents. I mean if it wasn't for Kenneth, we still be there. We need your guys help us. Will you guys help please?" I looked in the eyes of the people there and said their names-"Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Craig, Henrietta, Bradley, Stanley, and Kenneth. Please help us. Wait a sec, Henrietta? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was interested in what you had to say. You seemed like a bunch of non-conformists to me, so I kinda snuck in." she said.

"Whatever. We need all the help we can get. Anyways, you can all help by hiding us and make sure they don't find us." I told them.

" Don't you let that jew help you, he will betray you cause he is a stupid jew. And whats with Kenneth. What is a Kenneth anyway?" That fat ass said.

"Shut up, fat ass! Kenneth is my damn name." said Kenneth

"You better shut your fucking' mouth you fat ass!" Me and Kyle said at the same time. Hehe, that's the second time it's happened.

"So who's helping, and who's wasting our time? Lets see a show of hands." The only people who raised their hand were Kenneth, Kyle, Stan, Butters, Tweek, Bradley, Craig, and Henrietta.

"Thank you guys for helping us." I said

Cartman walks up with an evil look on his face and said " Would you like to join the Coon and Friends?" ...THE END?

Hey! Will you tell me what you think Please. By the way I don't own any of the characters! The only ones I own are the O/C! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth Or Dare

1 year and 3,645,554 cheesey poofs later...(most definitely NOT the end!YIPEE!)(Sabri p.o.v.)

We're all are going to Stan's weekly sleepover. First, me and Stan pick up Kenny and Denny at Kenny's trailer. Then we went to Kyle's to pick up Nikki and of course Kyle too. Then we went to pick up Cartman and Bri (God knows why). Then we all go to Stan's house. After we get settled we listen to music, dance like idiots, and play games.

Cartman wants to play spin the bottle. Stan wants to play 7 minute in heaven. I'm getting pretty pissed off from them fighting. Why me, God?

"No Staaan, we're playing spin the goddamn bottle!" Said Cartman

" Were playing 7 minutes in fucking' heaven!" said Stan

"We are playing truth or dare cause you guys can't make up your mind. There will be no cheating because I will know if ya'll is lying cause I can read your minds, remember? So play nice!" said Denny.

"How about Denny you go first." I suggested.

"Alrighty, then! Ummm..." Denny looked evilly around the circle. "How about... CARTMAN! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he answered.

"Ok, I dare you to go punch Shelly in the boob!" Denny fell over laughing, looking purple in the face. "And if you don't, you have to stay with me and Kenneth and live like a poor person for a month!" Denny started laughing even harder.

"WHAT? Are you nuts? Shelly will kick my ass!" Cartman whined.

"Well, Kenneth, looks like we're gonna have company over..." Denny grinned devilishly.

"FINE! BUT YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF CRACK HEAD HIPPIE LOVERS!" he ran upstairs towards Shelly's room. We followed behind at a safe distance. He hesitated a second, then knocked on the bedroom door. There was a moment of silence before we heard the door open.

"What is it you want, turd?" Shelly yelled in a head-splitting shriek. Cartman took a deep breath, drew back his fist, and punched Shelly square in the left boob. She screamed in pain and the next thing I know Cartman is flying down the stairs with Shelly frisbee throwing DVD's at his head. We all ran to the living room so we could watch without dying. Cartman made his way back to the living room, with a victorious smile on his face and a cut over his eye. "SO HA, HIPPIE LOVER!" he yelled in Denny's face.

"Next time someone dares Cartman, dare him to take a breath mint! Yuck!" she said with her nose wrinkled up like a bunny. We all laugh. "Anyways, its Cartman's turn."

"I choose Nikki. Truth or Dare?" he asks, out of breath.

"Truth." Nikki says.

"If you had to make out with someone in this room, who would it be?" He pants.

"Who do you think?" Nikki asks, then pulls Kyle into a victorious kiss. She pulls away smiling from ear to ear while Kyle is beat red with a hidden smile to himself.

"Okay, my turn! Amy, Truth or Dare?" Nikki asks.

"Dare." Amy answers.

"I dare you to go tell Shelly something really random. BUT you have to get her attention by throwing rocks at her window!" Nikki grins slyly.

"Okay." Amy gets up and walks out the front door. We all gather around the window to watch her. She throws four small rocks at the window before we hear Shelly's irritated voice saying "What the hell is it this time, Turd?" Amy smiled and answered her innocently.

"Cartman only did that because he is desperately in love with you and he wants to get in your pants. That's all I wanted to say." Amy walks back in the house with a screaming Cartman and a pissed off Shelly battling it out in the hallway. Shelly punched him good in the eye and ran back up to her room and slammed the door,

"GODDAMMIT, AMY YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED, YOU STUPID HIPPIE BITCH!" Cartman half screamed half cried. We all doubled over laughing!

"Truth or Dare, Sabri" Amy asked smiling.

"Truth" I answered.

"If you where dared to make out with Cartman would you bail?" she asked

" Honestly who wouldn't, Duh I would". I answered. Everyone laughed really hard and white stuff squirted out of Kyle's nose.

"So I guess it's my turn, Truth or Dare, Stan." I asked, turning to Stan who was sitting next to me.

"Dare." Stan said.

"I dare you to tell us who you like." I said to him. Instead of an answer, I got a face full of puke.

"Ewwww! Stan that's gross." I yelled

"Sorry, Sabri I didn't mean to." He said sadly. Everyone was laughing their asses off.

"Its ok. I'm going to go take a shower real fast." I mumbled. I got up and grabbed my bag and was getting ready to walk off when I head Kyle's voice.

"Dude, Stan! You like Sabri? Niiissse." Kyle said to Stan. I looked back and saw Stan fake punch him in the arm, blushing feverishly. They just laugh even louder. Cartman laughed so hard he fell out of his chair onto his fat ass. It made everyone laugh so hard they were purple in the face. Cartman scoffed and said something about that not being funny.

So I took a quick shower and came back and joined them. They were all watching Terrence and Phillip. I sat down on the couch next to Stan,who smiled at me and held my hand.

"Aww, you guys look Stan is in love with the Hippie ho. I'm seriously you guys look." said Cartman gushed, looking like a teenage girl. Ugh.

"Shut up, fat boy!" Stan and I said at the same time. everyone ignored Cartman's annoying comments. Terrence and Phillip was more interesting than Cartman. After Terrence and Phillip was over, we played Spin the Bottle.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked everyone.

"Can I go first?" Kenny asked.

"Sure." I said. He spun the bottle. While it was spinning, I noticed Denny's eyes flash neon blue. I looked at her for a minute. But I didn't say anything about it. It finally stopped spinning and landed on Denny. That was why her eyes did that. Niiisse.

"Yippee!" Kenny yelled like the hyper little kid he was. He jumped across the circle and almost knocked poor Denny to the floor. After their little make-out scene, it was Nikki's turn to spin the bottle. She looked very nervous as the bottle was spinning, and then it stopped on Kyle. They looked at each other, smiled, then they kissed. After they pulled apart they smiled at each other and scooted closer together, both blushing, making Kyle look like a strawberry.

Then it was Cartman's turn and he spun the bottle and everyone had their fingers crossed, whispering "Please no!"

The bottle stopped, and my heart skipped a beat. It was Bri it landed on, we all yelled yes at the same time. They kissed, then they looked at each other and smiled. Everyone laughed that Bri had to kiss Cartman.

Then it was my turn. I looked at Stan, then I spun it. I was really nervous. It seamed to last forever. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. When it finally stopped, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" I squealed. It landed on Stan! We look at each other and smiled. Then we kissed. Then we stopped and smiled and he put his arm around me. We were both really happy about that. Then he puked all over the floor in front of us.

"Ewww that's so gross. But at least it wasn't on me this time." I said.

"Sorry." he said. Then he got up to get a towel and looked at me and smiled really big.

"Haha, you almost got barfed on again." Cartman said in teasing us.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Dumb ass!" Stan said in a mad voice as he walked in. Than every one started to laugh.

"Thats not funny, you asshole, and next time Stan pukes, it's going in your mouth, Sabri!" Cartman said angerly. Then out of nowhere Shelly came and punched Cartman in the eye.

"Shut up, turd! I can't hear my Brittany Spears records!" She said in a mad voice. Then she ran up the stairs and slammed the door really hard.

"Oww, that fucking hurt" Cartman started crying really hard. So Denny got pissed and turned his voice off with her powers. When Cartman stopped and she let him have his voice back. So it is 10:30 p.m. so we got our sleeping bags out and crashed in Stan's room. But I couldn't sleep for another 30 minutes. So I went into the living room to think. It was about 10 minutes later when Stan came out and started talking to me.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked me.

"Nothing Really, I just can't sleep now." I answer to him. He smiled at me.

"Can you believe it in 2 weeks we have to go to middle school?" Stan said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I know. So much has happen today. Do you really like me?" I said calmly to Stan who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah a lot happened today, and yeah I do like you." said Stan nervously. We talked for about twenty minutes.

"We should go back to bed now, I guess." Stan said to me.

"Ok." I said to him. We walked back to Stan's room and everybody was awake and waiting for us.

"What where you guys doing'?" Denny asked teasingly.

"We were just talking about stuff." I answer hesitantly.

"Yeah right I've heard that one before." said Kenny laughing.

"Dude, it's not like that! We where just talking." Stan said smiling.

"Now, I would like to go to bed. " I went and slipped in the sleeping bag, and they turned off the light.

"What is you and Stan going to be doing' in bed." Denny said laughing and doing that up and down thing with her eyebrows.

"Nothing, so shut your mouth" I said to her in an annoyed voice.

"Mmhhmm, sure." said Kenny in a joking voice.

"Good night!" I said laughing' real quiet. So we all went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - First Day Of School

Sabri's P.O.V. still.

When I got downstairs, the ToolShed was waiting for me.

"Get your costume on and come to the shed." ToolShed said quickly, smiled, and ran to the shed. I ran to the bathroom and got dressed. Then I ran to the shed.

"Hi, WildFire (My super hero name)." Everyone said at the same time.

"Hi, whats going on." I asked in a curious way.

" We have very bad news to tell you. The Dr. Pepper people got out of jail today. They are looking for us. We can't go anywhere alone no more. We will be assigned parterns. Here is the list: 1. Denny and Kenneth, 2. Nikki and Kyle, 3. Bri and Cartman, 4. Amy and Butters, 5. Sky and Tweek, 6. Sabri and Stan. Since you two get along so well." Denny said in a serious way, except that last sentence.

"We can cross that bridge later. We need to go to the mall to get school supplies." Denny says... Is it the end yet?

Two weeks later. The beginning of middle school. 3,952 Snacky Packs later! (Hell no, it's not the end yet!) Amy's POV!

When we got to the school, we went to our first hour class rooms that we are assigned to. Lucky, everyone in The Coon and Friends, plus a few extra's, all have the same classes. We went to the classroom and there where all boys and me and my sisters plus Henrietta were the only girls .

"Hi, I am Dr. Mephesto, and I am your new life science teacher. I will be giving you private lessons. This is a secret that you must keep. Will you do that for me?" the teacher asked in a serious voice.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"In 1996, my lab caught fire. This cloning formula was mixed with DNA of some of the South Park residents by my first experiment, Towlie. Then caught my lab on fire. I put 6 unborn fetus' and Towlie in a fire proof closet. I barely made it out just in time. When I came back five days later, they were safe. But what I didn't know is that mixure fed them for five-day straight. I've tested them without them knowing. I gave them to a foster home. Well I better tell you why you're here." He turned to the boys. "These girls are your clones. Here is the DNA that are in each one." He picked up some chalk and started writing on the board.

Denny- Kenny, Kyle, Cartman,Stan, Kyley-B, drunk Stan, Tweek, and Damien.

Sabri- Kyley-B, Cartman, Stan, Tweek, Butters, Kenny, Kyle, and drunk Stan.

Nikki- Kyley-B, Kenny, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, and Kyle.

Bri- Cartman, Butters, captain Hindsight, and Prof-Chaos.

Amy- Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Cartman, and Damien.

Sky- Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Tweek, Drunk Stan, and Cartman.

We all stared looking like fish with our jaws hanging down and our mouthes in a giant O shape.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sky asked. "You're telling me I have part of that fat ass," She looked pointedly at Cartman "In me?"

"EY! I'm not fat! I'm big-boned! My mom said so!" Cartman retorted.

"Hey! That would explain why your ass is so wide! HAHA!" Bri laughed. Sabri smacked Bri really hard on the arm.

"Don't make fun of Sky! She didn't do nothing to you! And you've got him in your blood to, so shut up!" Sabri exclaimed angrily.

"How about you shut your mouth, dumb ass! You honestly think this is the right time to be arguing? Seriously?" Denny says exasperated. Bri ignored all of our efforts to calm her down and tries to hurt Sabri by throwing punches. Sabri's eyes flashed neon green, and some vines from the ceiling plant fly down and wrap around both of her wrists. Bri tried to wiggle free, and when she couldn't get free she started to throw a tantrum. She started screaming, and all of us, her sisters, dropped to the ground with our hands over our ears.

I fell into a ball and started shaking and crying. Butters came up to me and asked what was wrong.

"MAKE HER STOP! SOMEBODY SHUT HER THE HELL UP!" I yelled over the horrible high-pitched sound.

"What are you talking about?" I could hardly hear one of the boys over the sound.

I screamed and tried to tune in with my powers. Instead of freezing all the spit in her mouth, I screwed up and froze every water molecule in her body. She stopped her screaming and stopped moving all together.

We all stood up and shakily with puffy red eyes from crying. As I was getting up, my knees gave out and I fell backwards. Butters almost caught me, but I slipped through his arms and fell on my butt.

"Nice going, ButterFingers! Now my ass hurts!" I said, pretty pissed off. Distracting myself, I looked around the room. They all looked as terrible as felt. All the boys had rushed to their girlfriends like Butters did for me. Now everyone was either sitting in a guys lap or still bawling like a baby on the floor.

Sabri got up and let go of her hold on Bri, and her frozen body fell to the floor and I, realizing her body would shatter into tiny pieces, unfrozen her just in time to watch her fall on her butt. When she landed, she started crying. Cartman rushed toward her to make sure she didn't hurt her pretty little face.

We all run up to her to make sure she is okay. She finally got her powers! Yipee! Dr. Mephesto walked over to us and writes some stuff in a little notebook and says "I see that the youngest one has finally matured. This is phenomenal news!

"After school, meet me at Tweeks Coffee Shop ok." The Dr. said to us. "You all are excused to go to the nurses office for the rest of hour." So we went there. We had to go though six long hours, till school was over. Finally, school got out and we went to Tweek's Coffee Shop. We seen the Dr. and went up to him. "So, why did you want us here." I asked him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Screaming Mother

Sabri's P.O.V

"I wanted to get to know you girls better, because I'm the one who created you." The Dr. said. Then the Dr. ordered 7 milkshakes. The person who took our orders look so familiar. Then it hit me. It was one of the 6 grader that we beat up last year. "Ring Ring Ring" The Dr.'s phone was ringing. So he picked up his phone and answered it, " Hello, who is this." The Dr. said.

"Hey it's Towlie, I need you to pick me up cause I got high and I have no idea where I am." he said

"I have to go now and pick up Towlie, I will see you tomorrow." The Dr. said. Than he got up and left. So they got our drinks. When we finished chugging them down we felt giggly and light-headed.

We went to the park to meet the guys. When we finally got there we started into giggle fit. The boys were trying to calm us down. We started playing around. Denny was jumping up and down really fast. Kenny was trying to make Denny calm down. It didn't work. She just started running around, making him chase her.

Nikki was shaking really bad. Kyle was trying to calm her down, but they started to make-out. I was sitting laughing and shaking. Stan was getting irritated and told me to calm my ass down and tell us what happen.

"W-w-w-eeee got milk-shakes!" I said stuttering. Everyone was hyper, and in our drunk-like state of mind, we started playing around with Cartman. Amy through a snow ball at Cartman's head and Nikki melted it before it hit him.

"Aye, GOD DAMMIT THAT WAS COLD!" Cartman screamed at Denny.

"It wasn't me, this was me!" Denny said as she soaked him from head to toe with water. Nikki evaporated all the water off him and lit his pants on fire. I tripped him with a mound of dirt and Denny finally put the fire by throwing a water-ball at him. All I could do was double over laughing.

The boys finally got us to Kyle's house. We went inside and passed out in Kyle's room. I woke up to the sound of Kyle's mom screeching her signature "What, what, WHAT is going on in here?"

I sit up and look around. Everyone was shrinking back in fear because, let's be honest, she scares the hell out of everyone! All the girls were sitting on their boyfriends lap, and all the boyfriends were scooting as far away from the door as they could without their girlfriend falling on their ass.

"Answer me, Kyle! What is going on?" she yelled at her cowering son. Poor Kyle. His mom's a bitch.

"We came here to visit, we fell, they caught us, and we went to sleep. End of story." I said calmly.

"I didn't ask you!" Shelia screamed at her, causing everyone to shrink back in fear. I think I might have heard Cartman humming a song under his breath. "What is going on here?"

"Exactly what she said, ma! No joke!" He exclaimed. "And even if we were doing what you think we are, which we're not, WHY WOULD WE STILL HAVE CLOTHES ON?" he screamed back.

"Fine, bubby. I believe you. Why don't you go down to the pool and have a good time then. I'll give you the money to get something to drink while you're there." she changed the subject.

"Okay, ma." Kyle said. Shelia finally left us alone in the room so we could get ready. "Jesus Christ, dude." Kyle broke the silence.

"Your mom did make a point though, Kyle. We only have five days before we start high school. We need to enjoy our summer while we still can." Stan said. He turned to the rest of us. "Does everyone have swimming suits?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9 - Crazy Swimming Day

2 hours, 9 swimming suits, and 21 handfuls of Cheesey Poofs later... (Nikki's POV)

We piled into the back of Sheila's mini-van, all ready for about 6 strait hours of swimming and sun burning. We ran out of sunscreen because Cartman used it all up covering his fat ass. So now we are all doomed for weeks and weeks of red shoulders. Thank you, GOD!

So we file out of the van and jumped right into the deep end. Shelia went to put our bags in a locker and get us some pink lemonade. She came back after a little while with our drinks. We all came out of the water to have something to drink. I could already feel that horrible sunburn coming on after only ten minutes.

Thats pretty much how the rest of the day went. Amy used her ice power to keep the water cool, along with our drinks. Every ten minutes we would get out and gulp down a glass of pink lemonade. We dorked around in the water and drank lemonade, and by the time our 6 hours was up, I was giggling like a mad-man and feeling super happy and light-headed. Everyone else must have felt the same, because we were all leaning against each other so we didn't fall over.

I noticed on the ground near our table was a bottle of Vodka, but I didn't think anything of it.

We crammed back in the van and drove back to Kyle's house. We were so exhausted that we didn't even bother taking off our bathing suits when we went to sleep.

We just threw a T-shirt on and wiggled into a sleeping bag. We had to share with our boyfriends, though, because they didn't have their stuff. Cartman and Bri got the bed because Cartman's fat ass wouldn't fit into a sleeping bag.

The last thing I remember is thinking that Kyle's hair is really fuzzy. I was barely awake when I looked over and seen Denny cuddle up with Kenny. I could hear them talking.

"Your so warm, Kenneth" Denny said half asleep. Kenneth opened his eye barely enough to kiss the top of her head. He burried his head in her hair and mumble something unintelligible.

I could hear and see Stan and Sabri started talking.

"Get your toe off my feet. You are freezing cold." Stan says while still half awake. Sabri mumbles "Sorry" and rolled over and went back to sleep. I used my powers to throw fireball to warm up the room.

So then I went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Pay Back is a Killer

8 hours, 321,647,938 Snores and 5 headbutts later(Will the damn story end already? Of course not! Haha!) Tweeks POV

So we woke up about six o'clock in the morning. I look down to make sure I still had my Boxer shorts. Yep, still there. Those damn underpants gnomes like to steal your underpants in your sleep, and you wake up with no underpants and its completely awkward! Especially since I'm sharing a sleeping bag with my girlfriend, and if she woke up next to me being naked she would freak out and then dump me and I would be depressed and being depressed is WAY too much pressure.

I sat up and stretched, looking to see who else was up. Everyone but Eric and Bri was up and looking for their clothes. I did the math in my head to make sure we got at least six hours of sleep, because if I'm tired I will act all boring and sleepy and my grades will start falling and my girlfriend will dump me because I'd be a loser and I'd also have bags under my eyes so I would look ugly to and all of that is even more pressure and PRESURE IS BAD! Jesus, I need some coffee.

So I get up and try to find my shirt, when I notice Kenny is giggling like a little girl in the corner of the room. He looks me straight in the eye and giggles even harder. When he calms down a bit, he mouthes to me Watch this! Then, he sneaks up behind Denny and pulls the string of her swimming top undone, so that she is standing there with her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to cover herself.

"KENNETH JAMES MCCORMICK!" she screamed at him. Then, out of nowhere, Kenny is soaked in water. Denny pulls on a shirt then slaps the bejesus out of him. Everyone of us but her bust out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yells at us, making us laugh even harder.

To get revenge, Denny pulls the drawstring on his swimming trunks, making them almost fall off of him. Kenny quickly grabs the sides to keep himself from getting exposed. I fell over and I'm pretty sure my face was purple. Is purple healthy for a person? What if I laugh so hard I can't breathe? Or my face permanently purple? And then Sky breaks up with me because I look funny, and I get disowned by my family also, and I end up living like a freaky purple homeless guy on the street, or worse! Working for a freak show carnival with killer zombie clowns!

"GAH! Jesus! NOT ZOMBIE GNOMES!" I yell out, then fall to the ground twitching violently from the lack of coffee.

"Hey, Kenny good idea!" Stan said looking at Sabri smiling. Then he pulled the drawstring. She screamed and covered her chest. She jumped up grabbed her shirt and was getting ready to run when Stan pulled the drawstring on the right side of her swimming suit bottoms. She grabbed the strings and pulled up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She put some clothes and came out and she looked pissed off.

"Stan, I will get you!" Then she call Sparky and he came to her. She talked in a weird language and then the dog went up to Stan and started to hump his leg.

"Haha, pay back!" Sabri said laughing as she ran to the bathroom to get her hair brush. We all laughed, but this time I didn't have to worry about turning different colors because I was distracted by the sweet smell of caffeinated coffee grinds. Some sugared coffee would calm my nerves.

"Yipee! COFFEE!" I yelled joyously. I practically flew down the stairs to the coffee pot, everyone following close behind laughing at me. Why? I didn't care. I was to busy pouring me a cup of sweet, dark coffee with some sugar and French Vanilla cream. I took a sip and instantly stopped shaking so bad. Today was going to be a great day.

(IS IT THE END YET?)


End file.
